Dreams And Animal Instincts
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Raven has been having... dreams... about a certain green teen. What happens when he finds out, and how does he react? BBxRae


_Another candle exploded, sending wax everywhere. Raven dug her nails into his back as he pushed into her, a low growl escaping his throat as he filled her. He stopped for a moment, allowing her to get used to him. Only when Raven arched upto him did he continue, pulling out then slowly pushing back into her. He bent down and bit the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder gently, his fang drawing a tiny amount of blood. She moaned as he started sucking her neck, all the while pumping in and out of her slowly. She ran her fingers down his chest, teasing him as she slowly stroked the outlines of his muscles, knowing this would drive him crazy. _

_And it did. _

_Losing control completely, his thrusts became harder and faster. Raven moaned his name loudly as he sent her over the edge. Hearing her practically shout his name, he came too, emptying inside her. He pulled out, breathless, and lay beside her, wrapping his arms round her waist protectively. Raven gently kissed his mouth. He then nuzzled into her neck, making a contented purring noise. Raven smiled and drifted off to sleep…_

Raven shot upright, sweating, her hair sticking to the back of her neck.

"It was so real." She whispered to herself. She untangled her body from the sheets, left her room and made her way down the hall to the bathroom, which fortunately was unoccupied. She stripped out of her pyjamas and stepped under the hot water of the shower. The heat of the water soothed her skin and made her relax. Raven got washed, did her hair, then stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her body in a blue towel and opened the bathroom door, allowing steam to rush around her, escaping the confinement of the hot bathroom. She stepped out into the hall where someone walked into her, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Sorry Rae!" Beast Boy exclaimed, offering his hand to help her up. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." She said quietly, then started walking down the hall to her room.

"Aren't you going to hurt me?" Beast Boy asked. Raven turned to see he was looking at her, puzzled. She shook her head.

"No." she replied simply, before continuing down the hall. Beast Boy watched her as she went, entranced by the way her hips moved as she walked; watching the water droplets run down her back. He eyed her hungrily, animal instincts wanting to take over. He shook his head.

"I am such a freak." He muttered to himself, making his way to the common room and the kitchen.

"I nearly jumped her."

"Jumped who?" Cyborg said from behind him, making Beast Boy yell; he'd been so wrapped up in Raven, his acute hearing hadn't heard Cyborg coming up behind him.

"Nobody." Beast Boy said quickly - too quickly. Cyborg grinned.

"It wouldn't happen to be a certain half demon would it?" he asked innocently.

"No." Beast Boy replied, again too quickly. His blush gave Cyborg the real answer.

"Right. Course it's not." He said, before going into his own room and leaving Beast Boy on his own again.

"Crap." He said, summing his thoughts in one word.

*** * * * * * ***

Raven put the feather down; she'd finished writing her dream in her journal. "Better go get some breakfast before it's all gone." She muttered, fastening her cloak round her neck.

The other Titans were already eating when Raven entered the kitchen. She then noticed that Cyborg was sitting in her normal chair, and that the only spare one was next to Beast Boy. She shook herself mentally._ Calm down,_ she thought._ It's just Beast Boy. The dream wasn't real. I can handle this. _

Without a word, she joined the table and sat next to him. She glanced around at the others. Robin and Starfire were talking quietly to one another, feeling loved up. Cyborg was trying not to laugh for some reason, and Beast Boy… well, he seemed anxious and twitchy, tense. _Okay, that's weird_ she thought to herself as she helped herself to a waffle.

All through breakfast, Beast Boy was quiet, and Raven wasn't the only one to notice.

"Hey BB, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked, half mockingly. Beast Boy shook his head, not trusting himself to answer. He wouldn't say that it was Cyborg. By sitting in Raven's seat, he'd ensured that she'd sit next to him. Any other day and Beast Boy would be happy that she sat next to him.

But not today.

He couldn't get the image of her, dripping wet, covered by just a towel out of his mind. Raven reached out for a second waffle, and her thigh touched his. Beast Boy tensed suddenly. Raven gave him a strange look, then, realising what she'd done, moved her leg away. She blushed and the glass that Starfire was holding in her hand cracked. Everyone looked at Raven.

"I need to go meditate." She said quickly, bolting from the table to her room.

"Stupid, stupid." She muttered under her breath to herself as she picked up her hand mirror and went to talk to her emotions.

*** * * * * * ***

A little while later, Beast Boy decided to go and apologise to Raven for making her lose control. When he knocked on her bedroom door and no-one answered, he let himself in. One glance told him that Raven wasn't in her room. Then he noticed her hand mirror on the desk was glowing black. _Okay, she's in Nevermore. I'll talk to her later._ He thought. He started to leave when something else caught his eye.

It was a thick leather bound book surrounded by candles. Beast Boy went back over to the desk and sat on the chair. One glance told him that it was Raven's journal. Then he noticed the large green feather lying between two pages. He opened the book and examined the feather. It was one of his. He remembered giving it to her as a joke Christmas present three years ago.

"She kept it." He whispered. Then he noticed that the end had been sharpened to a nib so the feather doubled as a pen. He looked at the desk and saw a small jar of purple ink, the lid unscrewed. He put the lid on the jar to stop it drying out, then turned his attention back to the book.

"I shouldn't read this. Raven could come back any second and dismember me or something." Then something struck him.

"If I read this, I'll know the real Raven. She can express emotion in here!" Excitedly, he turned a couple of pages back to yesterday's entry, admiring Raven's neat calligraphy style handwriting.

_I can't believe I actually live here. Sometimes it feels like I need to escape, even if only to the roof. The subject of my annoyance, you ask? _

_Beast Boy. _

_Again._

_I don't mind the fact that he's an attention seeker, but does he have to seek my attention when I'm READING? Or MEDITATING?_

Beast Boy's heart wrenched. Is this all that Raven saw him as? An attention seeker? An annoyance? But he kept reading.

_Secretly, sometimes, I quite enjoy his madness, his bounciness. Even though I don't show it, I'm always happiest in his presence. _

_Even if he's driving me up the wall, when he's around I light up and feel his happiness as my own. _

_All my emotions seem to like him too, especially Affection, Lust and Happy. And Rage is somewhat calmer around him too. Unless of course he's driving me up that wall._

_Anyway, I should be getting to sleep. It's like one in the morning or something._

_Raven _

Beast Boy grinned wider than he thought ever possible, even for him.

"She likes me?!" he shouted happily. Turning the page, he read today's entry.

_I cannot believe that happened. I swear it must have been Lust's turn to control my subconscious last night – and therefore my dream. I am still in deep shock. My soul is trembling to the core just thinking back._

_It was him – Beast Boy – and me. _

_Together._

_It was so real though. I know it. I felt it. I felt HIM. All of him._

_I'm going to go to Nevermore after breakfast and have a serious word with Lust. She was out of line and out of control. I am also going to tell Knowledge not to let her control any of my dreams again._

_No matter how much I may have enjoyed it…_

_He was so intense, his bare skin on mine, kissing me, biting me, driving me over the edge. The way his fingers which can become the sharpest of claws and talons at a second's notice were soft, just for me, and the way they touched and stroked my skin._

_And my fingers touching his bare flesh… even just thinking about it makes me shiver. The sound of his voice whispering my name, his growls, arousing something within me I never knew existed._

_After I woke up, I had a shower. Upon coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, I ran into someone… him._

_He was scared that he'd knocked me over. I wish he wasn't scared of me. He certainly wasn't scared of me in my dream; in fact he was the dominant one._

_And at breakfast Cyborg was in my chair for some reason, forcing me to sit next to Beast Boy. I rather I hadn't, as my dream was still alive in my mind, Lust not letting me forget what she had created for me._

_I was getting another waffle when my thigh accidentally touched his. It was only when I felt him tense that I realised. I moved it away, trying to keep control… then I blushed. Causing Star's glass to smash. Then everyone stared, including him. _

_I was so childish – I ran from the room._

_What's wrong with me? Ever since my dream, I can't stop thinking about it, what he did to me, what we did together._

_When I get my hands on Lust, my hands are going to wrap around her throat. TIGHTLY._

_But I don't know if I should blame her. I mean, she _**is**_ my emotion. So I would've had to admit my feelings to myself sooner or later. She just made them come a lot earlier than I thought._

_Raven _

Beast Boy sat there staring at the entry in shock. He then shivered; Raven had described her dream so vividly, allowing him to picture it in his own mind.

Suddenly, a black shadow in the form of a raven erupted from the hand mirror. In a split second, Beast Boy turned into a fly and hid behind the ink bottle on the desk. Raven stepped out of the black aura and slumped down onto her bed.

"I cannot believe her!" she moaned. Beast Boy peered out from behind the bottle, watching Raven.

"It's not like you weren't thinking about him!" Raven mimicked in a perfect imitation of Lust's seductive voice. A candle on her desk exploded with her anger, causing Beast Boy to dodge incoming wax.

"I admit I was thinking about him, but not on top of me, let alone inside of me!" she shouted to herself. Beast Boy wanted to change into his normal form and comfort her or something, but in her current mood, it probably wasn't a good idea, so he flew under her door and out into the hall, only turning back to normal when he was well clear of her room.

Raven continued to rant for another hour before settling down, and the other Titans got used to the sound of things exploding and smashing.

*** * * * * * ***

When he was sure she'd calmed down, Beast Boy gathered his courage and knocked on Raven's door.

"What?" she called, opening the door with her powers.

"Ar-are you okay Rae?" Beast Boy asked quietly, still standing in the doorway. Raven beckoned him in.

"Not really." She said, her voice monotone. There was an awkward silence. During said silence, Beast Boy found more courage from somewhere and sat next to Raven on the bed, before grasping hold of her hand gently. He shut his eyes.

Wait for it…

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, pulling her hand away, but he held onto it.

"Let go of me Beast Boy." She said dangerously, her powers subconsciously making the bed shake.

"No." he said firmly. _I hope it sounds firm anyway_ he thought.

"What?" she questioned.

"I'm tired of being scared of you all the time Rae. I don't want to be, but sometimes you give me a good reason to be terrified." He said, remembering what she'd written in her journal.

"I…" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"Sometimes you can be a really nice person, Rae, then other times I'm scared shitless cos you threaten my life. That's my reason." With that said he got up and left the room, leaving her alone and confused with what had just happened and to think about his words.

That night…

_Beast Boy howled softly as she started moving, enjoying the feeling of being inside her. He leaned up and bit the crook of her neck, running his claws gently down her sides. She moaned and whispered his name, pushing onto him harder. Beast Boy held her hips tightly and rolled them so he was lying over her. He looked down and saw that she was totally subdued and his inner animal loved the fact that she was letting him in charge. He struggled to keep control of the creatures within him however, as he started moving in and out of her slowly, gradually getting faster, building the tension and hearing her moan his name. They moved against each other until they reached the cliff and jumped off it together._

_Beast Boy slowly pulled out of her and lay next to her, stroking her side with one hand and biting her shoulder…_

There was a sharp intake of breath and Beast Boy awoke from his dream. He shook his head. "Great. Reading Raven's journal's got me thinking stuff too." he muttered to himself. He looked at the clock on his wall, his sharp animal enhanced eyesight cutting easily through the dark. It read 6:30. _No one else'll be up. But it's not like I'll get back to sleep anyway_ he thought, dragging himself from his room, down the hall and into the common room.

But his thoughts were proved wrong when he saw a certain purple haired half demon sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, drinking herbal tea. His breathing hitched, remembering his dream of the temptress and his control over her, the person who always put him down. Then he realised something was different about her. It hit him. She was still wearing her pyjamas.

Which were extremely skimpy.

Her pyjamas were a pastel blue colour, contrasting with the dark colours of her uniform. She wore short shorts which came to a stop just past the bottom of her bum, making her already long pale white legs look even longer, and a tight strappy spaghetti top which came just short of her belly button, allowing Beast Boy the pleasure of viewing her well-toned lower stomach.

Raven looked up from her tea and turned round to see Beast Boy staring at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're up early. Usually you're the last to drag yourself from bed." She pointed out, her voice monotone. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied, making his way over to the fridge, trying to stay calm. He'd never seen Raven with hardly any clothes on. _But I __**have**__ seen her in just a towel _he thought. Then grimaced._ CRAP! Now I've got __**that**__ image in my head! Why does she have to be so alluring, intoxicating my brain?_

"Bad dreams?" Raven's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Wha? No. Very good dreams actually. You?" He mentally smacked himself. Raven shook her head.

"I normally get up at this time. But my dreams have been somewhat strange the past few nights." She replied, turning her gaze back to her tea, staring into the mug, as though looking for something she couldn't see.

"Have they?" he asked, interested in what she would tell him. Raven stared hard at the crack on her mug, fighting a blush, as she didn't have her cloak on to hide her face if the blush won.

"Yes… but at least they're not nightmares." She said quietly. "I think… I think I quite like them… through their weirdness."

Beast Boy froze from where he was finding his tofu (Which Cyborg had hidden at the back of the fridge, as he said it was "just plastic pretending to be meat").

"You enjoy them?" he asked, stunned. Raven nodded.

"I think so. But you've probably got a hidden camera which just recorded me admitting that I actually do enjoy some things and are going to display the fact all over the internet, including the ever-popular, prime Robin-and-Cyborg blackmail sight You-Tube. So go ahead, see if I care, and see if you live to last another day." With that she put her mug in the sink and stalked from the room.

Beast Boy shook his head at her sudden change.

"What the hell?"

*** * * * * * ***

Raven slammed her door shut behind her, not noticing a small gecko lizard scampering in before she slammed it. She stripped down to her underwear and glared at herself in the mirror, not hearing the green lizard gulp at her laced black and violet bra and matching panties.

"Why can't I just tell him? Lust is right." She shook her head.

"I cannot believe I just said that." She muttered. She turned to her wardrobe, pulled out a black leotard and slipped it on, then slung her red jewelled belt round her waist and clipped up the red jewel brooch, fastening her cloak.

"But I can't just say it." She whispered, glancing at herself in the mirror, as though daring her reflection to say otherwise. Then she teleported from her room.

The small green gecko morphed back into Beast Boy, who then made his way to the desk, sat on the stool and began to read Raven's new diary entry.

_I am so confused. And hurt. And alone._

_I feel like I just want to disappear off the face of the earth. _

_Or at least to another dimension._

_For the first time in my life my emotions are fighting me. Not the normal ones either. Not Rage, Malice or Hatred._

_But Love and Lust._

_I'm worried. Love I can handle, but Lust is a different story. She can be ferocious like the anger emotions._

_But it doesn't happen around anyone. _

_Just Beast Boy._

Beast Boy grinned. "She loves me!" he stifled his yell of happiness. Then caught himself.

"But lust isn't love." He murmured.

_He saw me in just my pyjamas this morning. _

_The SHORT ones._

_Even though I have no supernatural hearing abilities, I still heard his breathing, even from when he was on the opposite side of the kitchen. I think he had to put his eyes back in or something stupid. _

_But he doesn't really like me. Just my body. It's probably animal instincts. But why just me and not Star too is strange. Animals are usually possessive of the females around them. He does shove me out the way if I can't avoid an attack in battle, but he does that because I am like a sister. _

_Another reason why I don't love him._

_Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Raven._

_Raven _

Beast Boy looked for the next entry and started reading.

_I wrote a new poem._

_Round Silent Walls_

_The laughter echoes_

_Round silent walls._

_It watches a lonely heart_

_As it crawls_

_Through a dark land_

_Where ice rules._

_The ice queen glares at it,_

_Wonders_

_Why a pathetic thing like this_

_Could even dream_

_To grow stronger_

_To the laughter that echoes_

_Round silent walls._

_The laughter grows_

_To so much more_

_Affection, devotion, rapture_

_The lonely heart grows_

_And she melts the queen_

_With the help of his laughter_

_That no longer echoes _

_Round silent walls._

Beast Boy paused. "This is deep." He muttered. Then carried on.

_Three guesses on who the ice queen is._

Beast Boy felt guilty. He'd first called her the ice queen because she seemed heartless and cold most of the time.

_I'm right though._

_I'm just like a sister. Lust can bring on any dream she wants, but she's not going to change the fact._

_Raven _

"You're not my sister Rae," Beast Boy whispered. "I love you too.

*** * * * * * ***

Dinner was unusually quiet that night. Starfire and Robin had gone on a date, leaving Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven in the tower.

Raven was reading a book at the table; which she never did as Robin would have told her to put it away and be social.

That was all very well, but Raven isn't exactly the social type.

So it was just Beast Boy and Cyborg, having their usual argument:

"Tofu is crap B. It's plastic."

"No it's not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is-"

"Will you two just SHUT UP?!" Raven yelled, standing up and slamming her book down on the table. The two boys instantly fell silent, not wanting to die at a young age. They watched as Raven dumped her plate in the sink with her powers and flew from the kitchen/common room.

When the door closed behind her, Cyborg let out a long whistle.

"What's she on, time of the month or something?" Cyborg asked, laughing. Beast Boy felt guilty, knowing that it was him that was causing Raven to lose it.

"I'll go check on her." He muttered, slipping down from the table and heading to Raven's room, leaving Cyborg on his own.

"What. The. Hell?!" he asked himself, shaking his head at his friends' weirdness.

*** * * * * * ***

"I cannot believe I freaked out like that!" Raven said angrily to herself, stripping down to her underwear and looking for her pyjamas. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" she said to the door, pulling her pyjamas on.

"Rae, open up, it's me." Raven groaned as she recognised Beast Boy's voice from the other side of her door.

Before she could reply however, a green fly crawled under the door. Raven sighed at it and sat on her bed cross-legged.

"You alright Rae?" Beast Boy asked after changing to his normal self.

"I'm fine. There, you can go now." She replied, her voice monotone. Beast Boy sat down by the door.

"I'm not going anywhere til you tell me what's wrong." he said stubbornly. Raven rolled her eyes, then lay down on her bed and stretched.

"Well, you'll be waiting a long time." she replied.

Beast Boy watched her stretch and he fidgeted, wanting to jump her. Her spaghetti top rode up, revealing her stomach and ribs. Her shorts revealed the jut of her hip bones. Beast Boy whined.

"What did you say?" Raven asked, finished with her stretch, but still lying on the bed.

"Nothing." Beast Boy replied. Raven rolled over so she was lying on her side, facing him.

"What's the matter? You have a crazy look in your eye." She asked, concerned.

"I'm good." Beast Boy said, breathing deeply to try and calm himself. The way Raven was lying gave him a good view down her top at her cleavage. The Beast whined inside of him, wanting out to get to Raven. Beast Boy started fidgeting even more noticeably.

Upon seeing this, Raven climbed off the bed and crouched in front of him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she said softly.

Beast Boy cracked.

In one swift movement, he'd pushed Raven back onto the floor and straddled her.

Raven looked up at him, slightly shocked. He was breathing heavily as he bent down to her. Raven had just convinced herself that this was wrong, and was about to tell him so, when he bit her neck.

Raven froze and let out a soft moan. Beast Boy's teeth gently made their way up then back down her neck.

"Beast Boy…" she moaned, fighting with herself. She wanted to throw him out, to hurt him for trying it on with her. But a larger part of her adored his touch and his teeth on her neck, nibbling and sucking gently.

Beast Boy was lost. Raven was under him, moaning and gasping, and his animal instincts wouldn't let him stop. But Beast Boy himself didn't want to stop either – he wanted more.

His nips became harder and he moved lower down her neck to her collarbone. He pulled off her spaghetti top and grasped her breasts, kneading and pulling at them gently.

Raven started shaking with want. This had happened so many times in her dreams, but to have him here, doing this to her in the world of reality too was just too much for her. Something in her brain short circuited and she stopped thinking; just reacted to his touch…

*** * * * * * ***

Beast Boy opened his eyes and found himself tangled in bed sheets, as usual. But what was different was that these bed sheets were dark blue borderline black.

They weren't his.

He looked to his left and saw Raven lying asleep beside him, totally nude.

His heart stopped.

Her body was covered in claw marks and bites; the most predominant was a rather large hickey on the side of her neck. He held his breath as the sleeping empath rolled over, pressing her body towards his.

Beast Boy released his breath as she settled down again. Then froze as she opened her violet eyes. When Raven saw him, she pulled back, then, realising she was naked, pulled the bed sheets away from him to cover herself.

But she soon realised that the sheets had been covering him too, and fell off the bed as she saw him… there.

Beast Boy peered over the edge of the bed, grinning at her reaction.

"Mornin' Rae!" he said cheerfully. Raven looked up at him, not sure how to react.

"Did we…" she trailed off. Beast Boy grinned wider, reached down, and pulled her back onto the bed next to him.

"Yep." He replied, before placing his mouth on the purple bruised bite on her neck.

Raven whimpered as he sucked and nibbled the bruised hickey on her sensitive skin. She pressed herself closer to him and placed a kiss on his jawbone. He growled playfully and pressed her down into the mattress, running his fingers up and down her sides.

Raven winced as his fingers reached a particularly deep claw mark. Beast Boy backed off and looked down at her, concerned.

"Sorry." He muttered. Raven shook her head.

"It's okay, healing powers, remember?" she said softly, stroking his arm gently, noting that his skin had an extremely fine layer of fur covering it, making him feel soft and warm. Her hands glowed blue and she held them over the claw marks and bites that marred her skin, but left the hickey on her neck.

"You missed one." Beast Boy said, nodding to her neck. Raven shook her head.

"This is your mark on me. I'm not about to take it off." Beast Boy grinned at her explanation.

"Can I carry on?" he asked. Raven leaned up and kissed him. When she broke away, she pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth gently.

"As much as I'd like you to, it's time to get up." She replied, and pushed him off her. Beast Boy whined, disappointed. Raven raised an eyebrow to him.

"Azar, you are impatient." She muttered, shaking her head, and left for the bathroom.

*** * * * * * ***

By the time the two joined the breakfast table, the other titans were already gorging themselves on a fresh batch of Cyborg's waffles. They both went their separate ways; Raven went about making her tea and Beast Boy grabbed a plate and some waffles while there were some left.

Raven settled into her normal chair, opposite Beast Boy, and frowned. There were no waffles left. She rolled her eyes and stared down at her tea cup.

A plate was pushed in front of her, and it had a waffle on it, covered in syrup. Raven looked up at Beast Boy who smiled sheepishly. She nodded her thanks and ate.

Beast Boy watched as she carefully cut her waffle up into even-sized pieces, before eating them delicately. Raven felt herself being watched and looked up, catching his gaze. She felt her face heat up and raised her hood.

Beast Boy grinned and Raven frowned from underneath her cowl. Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows at her, and although her hood was up, he could clearly see her lips mouth the words 'bite me'.

"Already have." He said aloud, catching the other Titans' attention. Raven's plate was engulfed in black energy and was snapped in half, turning everyone's attention to her.

"Raven?" Robin asked quietly. Raven shook her head.

"Sorry… I'm a bit… wound up." She replied, trying to keep her voice monotone. Robin nodded and returned to his conversation with Starfire. Raven lowered her hood when she lost all the attention, and she glared down at her tea.

Then she felt something slide up her leg. She sat bolt upright in shock, and looked over to where Beast Boy was sitting.

Only, he wasn't there.

She looked down at her leg and saw a green python slithering up it, his tongue flicking against her skin.

Raven stood up and left the common room. No one called after her; all assumed that she was going to her room or the roof for some meditation.

Once in the hall, she teleported to her room and locked the door. She then pulled her cloak off, seeing that the snake's whole body was wrapped around her right leg, his tail brushing her ankle. He slid higher up, wrapping himself round her waist, squeezing gently. Something in Raven's mind stopped her from realising that it wasn't a real snake wrapped round her, but Beast Boy, and that he would never harm her.

Raven's breathing quickened and her heart rate soared. Beast Boy sensed this, but thought nothing of it until she started trembling and hyperventilating when he was wrapped round her chest.

Realising she was genuinely scared, Beast Boy shifted back into his normal form, which sent the two of them tumbling to the floor, Raven gasping for breath.

"God, Rae, I'm so sorry!" he said frantically.

"No… it's okay…" Raven muttered.

"I should never have… it was sooo stupid!" he growled to himself angrily.

"Gar, don't blame yourself, you didn't know." Raven said soothingly, now calmed. Beast Boy froze.

"What did you call me?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"Your real name's Garfield, yes?" she asked. He nodded. "But it's okay if you don't want me to-"

"No! I mean… yeah, I never thought you'd have a pet name for anyone… it's too personal." He explained. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You're not a pet." She stated. "Just annoying." Beast Boy pretended to look hurt, then grinned.

"Doesn't mean you're not my pet, Rae!" he said, nuzzling his face into her neck, then pulled down the neck of her leotard to reveal the hickey, before biting it. Raven hissed.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"Cos I marked you." He said simply, going over the hickey again and again. "So that means you. Are. _Mine_!" he said possessively, and gripped her waist tightly. Raven moved her head to the side, giving him more manoeuvrability around her neck.

"I suppose that doesn't sound bad…" she said quietly. Beast Boy pulled back.

"Rae… d'you… umm… wanna be my… girlfriend?" he asked hopefully. "I mean… if you don't want to…" Raven put a finger to his lips.

"I'd love to." She whispered, leaning up and kissing him passionately.

"Dude!" Beast Boy breathed, then lunged for her neck again.

***Fin***


End file.
